Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders or compact track loaders, include a cab structure to protect the operator. The cab structures fully enclosure the operator and include an elongated door that is pivotably connected to the cab structure. During operation, it may be possible for the lifting structure associated with the work vehicle that manipulates an attachment such as a bucket, to stall in a position that prevents the door from pivoting sufficiently with respect to the cab structure, thereby trapping an operator inside of the cab structure. Moreover, in case the operator is incapacitated or otherwise unable to operate egress equipment accessible only from interior of the cab structure, extreme measures, such as removing the attachment from the work vehicle, which may not be possible, or otherwise damaging the cab structure to extricate the operator may be required.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a door assembly having features permitting easy manual removal of the door assembly from exterior (as well as interior) of the work vehicle.